


Hands

by poechild



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Hands, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, hopefully this actually seems poetic instead of just someone trying to be poetic, i guess, poetic nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poechild/pseuds/poechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hands are rough, Sherlock's hands are soft. They fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Anon suggested: "Prompt: soft hands"

John never cared much for his own hands. They’re rough and calloused from near constant handling of a gun, excessive friction causing this skin to thicken. His hands are dry, the callouses snagging on clothes as he pulls them off of a willing body.

There’s a hard patch in the middle of his right palm where his gun lays, the vulnerable underside of his index finger protected by thickened skin where it rests over the trigger. The texture causes more sensation when he slides the digit inside his lover, giving him all he needs.

John’s hands have killed, and his hands have saved.

John’s hands are tainted, and when he holds Sherlock’s soft and supple hands between his own, he does not feel worthy. 

John loves Sherlock’s hands.

There are small callouses at the tips of Sherlock’s fingers on his left hand, hardened from the strings on his violin. John feels them when Sherlock cups his face and kisses him with everything he has.

Sherlock’s hands are much larger than John’s, protecting and loving. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Perfect. Made to be woven together.

When Sherlock’s hands smooth over John’s bare back, caressing and pressing closer, John feels purified, cleansed by his love’s touch. 

Sherlock’s hands love to weave their way into John’s hair while John pleasures him, and John feels cherished.  

He loves Sherlock’s hands. 

They are soft and smooth, his skin like marble. They are always somewhere on John’s body, a connection that refuses to be severed.

John likes to suck Sherlock’s fingers into his mouth, mimicking a promise for later, and kissing his fingertips and palm. 

He always shivers when John does this, and he always feel John’s answering smile against his skin.

Sherlock knows just where and when to place his hands to give John what he needs, and John kisses him in reverence.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/post/148601428380/prompt-soft-hands) on my [tumblr](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com)


End file.
